koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Koei Tecmo Cafe
KOEI TECMO CAFE & DINING is a dining establishment run by Koei and its collaborator AndMowa, a company that specializes in restaurant operations. Located at the fourth floor of Modern Group Building #10 in Higashi-Ikebukuro, the cafe launched its grand opening on August 10, 2017. Reservations can be made online starting on August 4. Paying customers are rewarded badges with their meal. Limited in-store game merchandise is offered and rotated during fixed periods. Menu These dishes are constant and are based on one of Koei's five brands. Kou Shibusawa= ;Grand Menu Kou Shibusawa Menu 1 (KTCD).png|'Romance of the Three Kingdoms' Peach Garden Oath ¥680 + tax Nobunaga's Ambition Battle of Sekigahara Pizza ¥1,200 + tax Winning Post Winning Post Demi-Glace Sauce Omurice ¥1,200 + tax Kou Shibusawa Menu 2 (KTCD).png|'Uncharted Waters' Captain's Lemon Squash ¥600 + tax Nobunaga no Yabou 201X Self-Praising Ramen ¥880 + tax Samurai Cats Nobunyaga's Pancake ¥1,100 + tax |-|Omega Force= ;Grand Menu Omega Force Menu 1 (KTCD).png|'Samurai Warriors' Yoshitsugu's Galette ¥980 + tax Mitsunari's Clever Commander Drink ¥750 + tax Yukimura with Cherry Cake ¥880 + tax Omega Force Menu 2 (KTCD).png|'Dynasty Warriors' Zhao Yun's Dragon Roll ¥1,100 + tax Wei Cocktail (Alcoholic) ¥700 + tax Wu Cocktail (Alcoholic) ¥700 + tax Shu Cocktail (Alcoholic) ¥700 + tax Jin Cocktail (Alcoholic) ¥700 + tax Toukiden Tenko's Kitsune Udon ¥780 + tax |-|Team NINJA= ;Grand Menu Team Ninja Menu 1 (KTCD).png|'Dead or Alive Extreme 3' Zack Island Tropical Vacation (Alcoholic) ¥750 + tax Honoka's "Tender" Mango Pudding ¥1,100 + tax Tube Ring Donut ♥ ¥980 + tax Team Ninja Menu 2 (KTCD).png|'Nioh' Dark Squid Pasta ¥1,200 + tax Deception IV: The Nightmare Princess Delta Horse Curry ¥1,200 + tax Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge Ryu Hayabusa's Black Katsudon ¥1,200 + tax |-|Gust= ;Grand Menu Gust Menu 1 (KTCD).png|'Atelier Firis: The Alchemist and the Mysterious Journey' Apple Pie ¥780 + tax Punipuni Jelly Drink ¥600 + tax Barrel Mug Beer (Alcoholic) ¥880 + tax Surge Concerto: Ciel Jewelry Salad ¥880 + tax Strawberry Prima-chan ¥780 + tax Gust Menu 2 (KTCD).png|'Nights of Azure' Cupcake (Fight) ¥780 + tax "Land Without Night" Cocktail ¥750 + tax Blue Reflection Mitarashi Bread ¥480 + tax Reflector Jelly Parfait ¥1,100 + tax |-|Ruby Party= ;Grand Menu Ruby Party Menu 1 (KTCD).png|'Kiniro no Corda' Fata's Blessed Mark Drink ¥880 + tax Angelique Retour Queen Candidate's Tea Party Black Tea ¥600 + tax Herbal Tea for the Queen ¥680 + tax Ruby Party Menu 2 (KTCD).png|'Harukanaru Toki no Naka de' I Love Hakuryū Too! Special Honey Pudding ¥680 + tax Stylish Mitarashi Ice Cream ¥580 + tax Seiryū's Ramune Soda ¥600 + tax Suzaku's Berry Soda ¥600 + tax Byakko's Kiwi White ¥600 + tax Genbu's Grape White ¥600 + tax Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~Sakura Tea~ ¥680 + tax Geten no Hana Shield of Azuchi's Transformation Drink ¥600 + tax Hotaru's Berry Cake ¥880 + tax |-|À la Carte= ;Meals :Caesar Salad - ¥680 + tax :Karaage - ¥550 + tax :French Fries - ¥400 + tax :Cheese Dog - ¥400 + tax :Takoyaki - ¥550 + tax :Rice - ¥200 + tax ;Non-Alcoholic Beverages :Cola - ¥300 + tax :Ginger Ale - ¥300 + tax :Oolong Tea - ¥300 + tax ;Alcoholic Beverages :Beer - ¥500 + tax :Highball - ¥450 + tax Limited Menus These menus and goodies are exclusive to limited times and while supplies last. Standard Limited Image:Limited Menu 1 (KTCD).png|'Samurai Warriors' "Honor" Onigiri ¥880 + tax Romance of the Three Kingdoms Unification of China Plate Rice ¥1,100 + tax Image:Limited Menu 2 (KTCD).png|'Kiniro no Corda' Seiso Academy Plate ¥1,300 + tax Jinnan Plate ¥1,300 + tax Shiseikan Plate ¥1,300 + tax Yokohama Amane Gakuen Plate ¥1,300 + tax 8/10/2017~9/18/2017 Special Menu 1 (KTCD).png|'100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda' Tsukimori's Recommended Chicken Dish with Yogurt Sauce ¥1,300 + tax Kanazawa's Homemade Seafood Pasta ¥980 + tax Etou's Round-Cut Shōnan Hamburger ¥1,200 + tax Ousaki's Favorite Hotcake ¥780 + tax Tsuchiura's Japanese Meal Set ¥1,300 + tax Hihara's Homemade Curry with Vegetables ¥1,100 + tax Special Menu 2 (KTCD).png|Shimizu's Chestnut Mousse Cake ¥780 + tax (Yousuke) Fudou's Welcoming Royal Milk Tea ¥600 + tax Yunoki 's Two-Faced Drink ¥750 + tax (Shouma) Fudou's Cream Soda ¥750 + tax Kaji's Formal Chocolate Parfait ¥880 + tax Kira's Break Coffee ¥600 + tax Special Menu 3 (KTCD).png|'Samurai Warriors 4' Mitsunari Ishida's Chicken Nanban ¥980 + tax Oichi's Petal Jelly ¥680 + tax Kanetsugu Naoe's Sandwich ¥880 + tax Lady Chacha's Tea ¥600 + tax Special Menu 4 (KTCD).png|Naotora Ii's Float ¥750 + tax Gracia's Konpeitō Soda ¥750 + tax Crest Latte ¥600 + tax Ryōbei's Scheme Parfait ¥1,100 + tax 9/23/2017~10/29/2017 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 menu. Special Menu 5 (KTCD).png|Yoritada's Wagashi Zukushi ¥950 + tax Isato's Peach Melba ¥650 + tax Karin's Pear Juice ¥600 + tax Yukitaka's Green Cold Soup ¥650 + tax Motomi's Pure Sound Churros ¥680 + tax Special Menu 6 (KTCD).png|Katsuzane's Grapefruit Panna Cotta ¥650 + tax Akifumi's Chrysanthemum Monaka Dessert ¥780 + tax Star Clan's Pastel Colored Drinks ¥720 + tax Yasutsugu's Yin Yang Salmon Chazuke ¥930 + tax Hisui's Seafood Pirate Pilaf ¥880 + tax 10/17/2017~11/19/2017 Tecmo's 50th Anniversary Menu Special Menu 7 (KTCD).png|'Rygar' Diskarmor Hamburg ¥980 + tax Tsuppari Ōzumō Dosukoi Dohyō Yakitori ¥480 + tax Star Force Larios 50,000 Point Omurice ¥1,080 + tax Tecmo Bowl American Cheese Fries ¥680 + tax Mighty Bomb Jack Bomb Jack Explosive Drink ¥600 + tax Tecmo's Deception Deception Tiramisu ¥880 + tax Solomon's Key Princess Rihita's Tears ¥680 + tax Monster Rancher Mochi Ice Cream ¥780 + tax External Links *Official site, Official Twitter Category:Company Category:Miscellaneous